


Tear my yellow dress

by clannem



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clannem/pseuds/clannem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, happiness, family, if you wish to live during the war these are things that must be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll hold my breath

Gendry did not know how to tell Arya, he did not even know how she would react, but he had to tell her, she deserved to know this. That was given that she was alive, he knew what dogs did to wolves but Arya was no wolf, she was a direwolf of the North and Gendry knew that she would prevail, or at least he had hoped.

I am nobody, I do not stand out, I am a faceless woman but I am also a direwolf of the North, a direwolf who once was a princess, a girl who gave up everything she had before it was stripped of her, a girl who's name the faceless man made her forget. The only thing I have left of the princess is a thin sword, perfectly balanced for a girl of one and ten yet still easily used and well shaped for a girl of five and ten. It was an oddly cool evening the night I stumbled upon Jaqen, he had come to my room at the lonely hour of three. I had woken up to grab a blanket when I fell over my crumpled tunic on the floor and into the hands of Jaqen H'ghar.   
"A boy would do well to wear his tunic to bed in case of visits from old friends."

I combed my hair as Sweetrobin pulled on his riding boots, still small for his age his step-father had forced him to grow up a great deal and his shaking fits had decreased considerably to only a few a week although he had developed a nasty obsession with breasts, especially mine.   
"Sansa, for the sake of the Gods, hurry up and get on your mare we must ride to the Crossroads Inn and be there in a week or we'll lose this chance!"   
Petyr yelled as he lay his arms around my waist and pulled me into an embrace. I pulled myself away and gave my hairbrush to my maid before walking out of the halls and being helped onto my mare, a fine Dornish mare I named Lady Arya as a reminder of my direwolf and my dead sister, it also helped me smile on even the saddest of days. Lady Arya, my sister was never going to be a proper lady, she had the hands of a blacksmith and would probably rather marry a smith than a Lord any day.


	2. Tell me do you feel the same?

Gendry had stayed at the Crossroads Inn, hoping that if Arya was coming home, she'd come to the Inn. He wanted to tell he of his status, of his birth and of how, maybe, after all these years that they could be together. Gendry had made countless trinkets for Arya, pins (actually, it's more of a brooch) and bracelets and pendants for her to tie on a thread and put round her neck, each one adorned a direwolf and a stag. House Stark and House Baratheon, two of the greatest houses of Westeros. 

"Jaqen, how dare you come into my room!"  
I whispered as I rrubbed down my shift and pulled my tunic on top.  
"A boy remembers me, good"  
Jaqen smirked as he sat down on the bed and looked me up and down.  
"What do you want?"  
I was annoyed at this sudden meeting and I was not going to let it be for nothing.  
"You look more a girl than you did before, boy."  
"Jaqen, I asked you a question and you know I am a girl"  
I stepped closer to the bed and slid my hand under the pillow and felt the handle of my sword, ready to draw it at any second.  
"It I more what you want my Lady"  
With the words "my Lady" I seemed to almost turn into a different person, ghost like memories flooded my mind, or I could not remember any of it but I remembered that I am the Lady, I am Arya Stark, the direwolf and princess of the North.  
"I want to go home"  
I said turning away from Jaqen and letting a tear fall. I could not cry in front of Jaqen, I am not one for tears.  
"As you wish, boy"  
A few seconds past before I turned back around, Jaqen was gone, out into the night. I only hope that he is safe, for the night is dark and full of terrors. 

We had ridden for almost a three days when we made it to the Crossroads, Petyr thought it best to stay the night and get a good, proper meal into us before we set off again. The Inn was a lively place, the people were jolly and their stories entertaining but the man with the dark hair was upset, the only one in the Inn who was noticeably broken. I watched him for a while until a serving wench sat beside me and told me his story. He was waiting on his girl, his **"forest lass and her gown of yellow silk"** and he had waited long for her, half a decade, since the coming of Winter. I felt noting but sympathy for this man, I knew too well how he could be feeling so I ordered another ale for him and gave the serving wench a coin for her and the man before leaving the warm, bright Inn to catch some air and visit the mares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going slow but I'll try and pick up speed!


	3. I should be over all the butterflies

Gendry had been sitting, waiting, as usual at the Inn the night Lord Baelish and his baseborn daughter Alayne Stone came with their men. Alayne was beautiful, she carried the air of a Lady and was the definition of beautiful. Her auburn hair and her soft features were Tully traits, but the only Tully to have a daughter of this age was Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell and her daughter was Sansa but Sansa was probably as dead as her dear father and brothers and sister. Sansa hadn't been seen since she poisoned the boy King, the only Stark ever to be seen had been Jon Snow and apparently the ghost Catelyn Stark according to the Brotherhood, Gendry only wished that Arya was as alive as she was in his heart, that's why he waited for her. A flagon of ale was was brought to him by the serving wench but as.he waved it away telling her he had could spend no further coin she told him that it was a gift from the Lady. Gendry knew the only Lady here was Alayne Stone. Taking his ale to his room he made up his mind to talk to her in the morn, before they leave and all his questions about the wars were left unanswered.

It had been three nights since I had spoken to Jaqen H'ghar. "Queen Cersei, the hound, Ser Illyn Payne, the King Slayer, Theon Greyjoy, Walder Frey, Melisandre"  
my list had gotten longer and shorter as I learned of those who had wronged the Starks and I killed them off one by one. I said my last name before I settled into my sleep  
"Gendry"  
The prayer had brought those who I named across my path and I had only recently added Gendry on to it, hoping that I could one day see if he was alive.

I walked deeper into the forest surrounding the Inn before I sat down on on a fallen tree trunk, I felt more at ease, here I could be Sansa, Princess of the North and Lady of Winterfell. I missed Winterfell, I missed my brothers, my mother, my father, our werewolves.and and I even missed my halfbrother and my pest of a little sister Arya. I did not cry for those that I had lost now, I could not cry, I had built this shell around me that was almost unbreakable. I had to be the one to avenge their deaths I was the only one left. I must have sat in the forest for hours and hours but I didn't care, I really did not. A hand lay on my shoulder and I turned round to see who was there thinking it was Petyr going to make me kiss him yet it wasn't, as I looked at the face of the man in the moonlight I saw that he was comforting and look almost relieved to see me, it was the Hound, Sandor Clegane had found me and I felt completely grateful and relieved that he was here, that maybe he would take me Winterfell.


	4. My lover on my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been going quite slow and I haven't really described anything properly and I really should but feel free to give criticism :-)

I slipped away in the night, Jaqen was already waiting by the vessel that was to transport my to Westeros, Undying Wolf she was called, it seemed almost a tribute to Arya Stark, to myself. It was difficult to remember my identity, I had become so many people yet remained no one, until the day Jaqen H'ghar came back into my life. We shared a bunk in the cargo hold, free from prying eyes and listening ears. I told Jaqen of my story, of what I learned and of what I did during my time in Braavos. He laughed and mocked me for my Braavosi accent and of my constant use of "just so". I liked our conversation, it was sweet and allowed time for reminiscing.  
"I came back for a reason, girl"  
Jaqen told me, I did not have time to ask why when his hands reached my waist and he pulled me into him before lifting my head up to his and placing kisses on my lips while his eyes were dancing of delight.

I pulled him into a tight embrace, my tears of joy falling while trying to tell him of how happy I was to see him.  
"Calm down, little bird. I am happy to see you too"  
Sandor said chuckling to himself. He let me go after what seemed like an eternity despite my protestations and pushed me a few steps back, closely evaluating my body.  
"Sansa, you've grown so much, soon you won't be my little bird!"  
I had to admit I had grown a few inches since I last saw Sandor yet I was pleased that he had noticed. "Sandor, why are you here?"  
I asked, sitting on the log again.  
"For you, Sansa"  
"But why, and how? You must tell me all about it."  
"To take you back to Winterfell, little dove"  
I could almost cry with delight, Sandor, my knight in shining (almost) armour was going to take me back home, the bottomless pit in my stomach seemed to fill with fantasies and memories of long forgotten happiness, I was the luckiest girl in Westeros.


End file.
